List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Deaths
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is often noted for the amount of casualties and fatalities that occurs throughout the series, having explored almost every form of natural and unnatural causes of death. Part 1 * Danny is burnt alive by an unsuspecting servant, when Dio places him in a box put in the incinerator. * George Joestar I takes the blow from Dio's knife, sacrificing himself for Jonathan's sake. Dio attempted to kill Jonathan with a knife to activate the Stone Mask with his blood. While Dio becomes a Vampire, George admits his mistreatment of his son, then dies in Jonathan's arms. * Jack the Ripper is eliminated as a zombie by Jonathan, who sends Sendo Ripple Overdrive through a brick wall where Jack was hiding. * Bruford was beheaded in 1587 by Elizabeth I's executioner due to supporting her political rival, Mary Stuart. He is revived as a zombie by Dio and later defeated by Jonathan. The Ripple sent to him "frees his soul" allowing him to feel human again. He loses his hatred towards the world and is thankful for his chance to meet the honourable Jonathan. Moments before he disintegrates from the Ripple, Bruford gives Jonathan his sword, Luck and Pluck. * William Anthonio Zeppeli allows his body to be sliced in half by the chains of Tarkus, so that Jonathan could be free and defeat him. He is able to transfer his remaining Ripple energy to Jonathan before dying. Due to Tonpetty's prediction of his death, William was fully aware of it, and for this motive he died without regret. * Tarkus was executed along with Bruford in 1587 by Elizabeth I's executioner. After being resurrected as a zombie by Dio, he is killed by a tearful Jonathan who succeeded in avenging Zeppeli. * Doobie was led to a quick death after Jonathan catches his snakes and charges them with the Ripple. Doobie's snakes betray their master and bite him, causing the Ripple to be injected throughout his body. * Dire faces Dio, only to be frozen by the latter's powers. He is then shattered into pieces, but shoots a Ripple infused rose at Dio as a head before being completely frozen and destroyed. * Page, Jones, Plant and Bornham were destroyed by Straizo, who traps the four zombies by kicking down a hanging chandelier. He then strikes the iron part of the chandelier with the Ripple, which melts them. * Wang Chan is destroyed by Jonathan, who uses the last of his strength to crush Wang Chan's head and send a Ripple throughout his body. The impact from the attack sends Wang Chan's headless body flying into the ship's machinery, causing the ship to explode. * Jonathan Joestar tragically dies from overexerting himself against Wang Chan and Dio, so that Erina and a baby on the ship could be safe. Before dying, he attempted to take Dio down with him, and held Dio's head in his arms just before the ship exploded. Part 2 *Straizo kills himself in his battle with Joseph Joestar by overloading his own vampire body with the Ripple. He states that he wanted "to taste youth and go to Hell rather than age pathetically like an old man and go to Heaven", and also reveals seeing Santana almost awaken. *Mark is killed when Wamuu passes by him, devouring half of his body. He dies peacefully when Caesar dulls the pain at his request. *Loggins is killed by Esidisi when the latter impales the former with his foot. Posthumously, Loggins' body is used by Esidisi to demonstrate his ability, heating the corpse until it boils and simmers from the inside-out. *Esidisi evaporates from sunlight exposure after being forced out of Suzi Q's body by Joseph and Caesar's Ripple. Prior to this, Joseph destroyed his body during their battle and reduced him to a brain, thus forcing him to possess Suzi Q before truly dying. *Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is ultimately defeated by Wamuu due to his overconfidence in close combat. He uses the last ounce of his strength to take Wamuu's lip piercing that contains the antidote to the ring that Wamuu placed on Joseph's heart. He loops his headband through the ring and encases it in a bubble of blood held together by his Ripple, just before being crushed by a slab from the ceiling. *Wired Beck is quickly destroyed by Lisa Lisa, who casually walked by him as her scarf transferred Ripple energy throughout his body. *Wamuu faces death after being worn down by Joseph's Ripple attacks, with the finishing blow being Caesar's headband causing his body to explode. After being reduced to a head, Joseph gives him some of his own blood to ease the pain. Wamuu uses the last of his strength to destroy a group of vampires who were attempting to kill Joseph before he disintegrates into dust. *Kars attempts to kill Joseph with the Ripple, which he previously demonstrated when attacking Joseph's knee. However, Joseph reflexively held up the Red Stone of Aja, causing Kars' attack to collide with the stone and unleash a surge of energy deep into the earth powerful enough to jump-start a volcano which shoots Kars into space. Kars attempts to return, but the cold vacuum of space freezes his entire body before he could change course. Incapable of dying, he floated around space helplessly until he desired death, ultimately ceasing thought. *Rudol von Stroheim dies in 1943 during the Battle Of Stalingrad, as mentioned in the epilogue. *Erina Pendleton dies peacefully in 1950 at the age of 81 during the epilogue, surrounded by her family and friends. *Robert E.O. Speedwagon dies in 1952 of a heart attack at the age of 89 during the epilogue. As a lifelong bachelor, he left no family behind. However, the Speedwagon Foundation assists the Joestar Family throughout Parts 3-6. Part 3 *Caravan Serai created the sword which the Stand Anubis was bound with around the 1480s. After he died, Anubis was left without a user and began to search for users on its own. *Gray Fly dies after Kakyoin destroys his Stand. However, he manages to kill the plane's pilots before dying and taunts the group that they'll never get to DIO. *Impostor Captain Tennille drowns after he blows up the ship as a last resort when Jotaro's Star Platinum pierces through Dark Blue Moon's head with Star Finger. *Forever is killed by Star Platinum's punch barrage. In the OVA, Silver Chariot slices Forever in half. *Devo is killed after Polnareff destroys his Stand, The Devil. His body is found punctured with several holes in a toilet stall. *J. Geil is stabbed to death by Polnareff's Silver Chariot as revenge for raping and murdering his sister. After stabbing J. Geil's tongue and tossing him into the air, his body is left hanging upside down by a gate. In the OVA, he is instead punched into barbed fence. *Nena explodes after Joseph kills her Stand Empress, revealing her true appearance. *Enya is assassinated by Steely Dan, who triggers a spore lodged inside of her by DIO. *N'Doul commits suicide by using Geb to strike through his head, correctly anticipating that he would be interrogated by Jotaro. *Pet Shop dies when Iggy bites his beak shut as he is charging an ice attack from his mouth. His beak shatters, but not before letting the sheer energy stored explode his head. *Kenny G.'s stomach is torn open by Iggy's The Fool. *Nukesaku is sliced into pieces by DIO and left to die in his coffin. *Muhammad Avdol was thought to have died when protecting Polnareff from Hol Horse's attack. Avdol rises again to save Polnareff by defeating Cameo as it was revealed that instead of killing him, Hol Horse's bullet only skimmed his forehead which rendered him unconscious. His second and actual death was at the hands of Vanilla Ice. After Avdol pushes Polnareff and Iggy away from a surprise attack, his body is erased by Vanilla Ice's Stand, Cream. *Iggy, after losing his foot during his fight with Pet Shop, sacrifices himself to save Polnareff in the fight against Vanilla Ice. He was kicked multiple times by Vanilla Ice, causing internal bleeding and multiple bones to break. Despite Polnareff warning Iggy not to rescue him because his wounds would worsen, he summons The Fool in order to grab Polnareff and dies from extreme over-exhaustion. In the OVA, Iggy's lower body is erased by Cream and he is kicked to death by Vanilla Ice. *Vanilla Ice cuts his head off to prove his loyalty to DIO. However, he is brought back to life with DIO's blood and gradually turns into a vampire, although he is unaware of it. Polnareff taunts him into running into the sunlight of an open window, before having Silver Chariot push him completely into it, disintegrating him. In the OVA, Vanilla Ice is simply stabbed multiple times by Silver Chariot before getting the upper half of his head sliced clean off. *Wilson Phillips, after being tortured by DIO and having his teeth ripped out, is killed in a car crash caused by DIO, shortly after being forced to run over and kill countless innocent people on the streets of Cairo. *Noriaki Kakyoin confronted DIO on his own and was defeated by The World, having been punched straight through the abdomen in a counterattack. Running away from home, his parents never knew where or how he died. His death was not in vain, as he was able to figure out the ability of DIO's Stand. Using the last of his strength, Hierophant Green destroyed a nearby clock tower in order to tell Joseph and the others about The World's ability to stop time. *Joseph Joestar briefly died when his throat was slit by a knife thrown by DIO, subsequently having his blood siphoned as a source of energy to power DIO into a more powerful form. After DIO's death, Joseph is brought back to life when Star Platinum manually pumps his heart as a blood transfusion is performed. *DIO kicks Jotaro with The World after being countered with a Time Stop by Jotaro and Star Platinum. However, Star Platinum's fist connects with The World's leg, shattering the Stand and DIO with it; the resulting force and impact causes DIO's head and right arm to explode. What is left of the body is then brought to the Speedwagon Foundation and the blood is used to revive Joseph, after which his corpse (which technically is Jonathan Joestar's) is left in the desert to disintegrate by the morning sun. Part 4 *Ryohei Higashikata dies from internal bleeding after mistakenly drinking a bottle of whiskey which actually contained Anjuro Katagiri's Stand, Aqua Necklace. *Keicho Nijimura is killed by Red Hot Chili Pepper after taking an attack from the Stand to protect his brother, Okuyasu. He was electrocuted, and then pulled through an electrical outlet. His corpse laid fried on the wires of a utility pole. *Bug-Eaten is killed by Josuke who used Crazy Diamond to flick a bullet through its chest. *Shigekiyo Yangu explodes from Kira's Killer Queen after mistaking Kira's lunch bag for his own and seeing the disembodied hand contained within it. An individual Harvest survived long enough to enter Josuke and Okuyasu's classroom, leaving behind a button from Kira's suit as evidence. However, it exploded as soon it found them. *Kosaku Kawajiri was found dead in the beauty salon Cinderella with a layer of his face and eyeballs ripped off. He was killed by Kira so that Kira could swap identities with him and live a quiet life, without being pursued by Josuke and the others. *Aya Tsuji is murdered by Kira after she was forced to use her Stand Cinderella to change and replace his identity with Kosaku's. She was already blown up by Killer Queen before she could tell Josuke and co. information about Kira's identity. *Tama is killed after falling on glass broken by Shinobu Kawajiri during an attempt to scare away the cat. It is later revived in the form of Stray Cat. *Masazo Kinoto's entire back is peeled off by his Stand Cheap Trick when Rohan tricks him into exposing his back, due to extreme curiosity of what the man was hiding. However, the parasitic Stand latches onto Rohan's back afterwards. *Yoshihiro Kira died twelve years before the events of Part 4 due to cancer. However, he remained in the mortal world as a Ghost bound to photographs due to his Stand, Atom Heart Father. In the final battle, Josuke baits Kira into detonating a bomb right next to Yoshihiro's photograph. Thus, he ceases to exist after the photo burns up. *Yoshikage Kira is defeated by Star Platinum and Echoes Act 3, though is ultimately silenced when an ambulance ironically backs over his body. He is confronted by Reimi in the Ghost Alley and his body is dragged away by the swarm of hands. In the one shot Dead Man's Questions, Kira exists as a ghost who doesn't know who he is and is just a vagabond. *Reimi Sugimoto and her dog Arnold were murdered by Yoshikage Kira sixteen years before the events of Part 4. They remained as ghosts in an alley until their souls finally ascend to heaven after Kira died. Part 5 *Luca is assassinated by Passione, as The Boss saw Luca as not worth saving after Giorno put him in critical condition. *Sorbet and Gelato are captured by The Boss and tortured. Sorbet is cut into pieces and sealed inside many glass panels and Gelato kills himself by swallowing a cloth and suffocating. *Polpo accidentally shoots himself in the head after Giorno turns his gun into a banana with Gold Experience. *Formaggio is burnt to a crisp by Narancia and shot to death by Aerosmith. *Illuso is killed by the toxins of Fugo's Purple Haze. Giorno comments that in his death, Illuso regretted every decision he ever made. *Prosciutto is killed by Bruno and shortly after, Bruno's Sticky Fingers rips Pesci to pieces. *Melone is bitten on the tongue by a poisonous snake controlled by Giorno and dies of the toxin. *Pericolo commits suicide to prevent himself from being interrogated by the members of La Squadra di Esecuzione. *Ghiaccio is impaled through the throat by a tree branch while fighting Giorno and Mista. He bleeds out and dies. *Tiziano kills himself so Squalo can harvest his blood. *Squalo is shot to death by Aerosmith. *Carne is gunned down by Mista. *Risotto Nero is shot by Aerosmith accidentally and bleeds out, due to his fight against Doppio. *Leone Abbacchio is the first of Bucciarati's Gang to die at the hands of The Boss, or in this case, Doppio. While attempting to use Moody Blues in order to replay when The Boss was last seen in his town, he is punched through the stomach by King Crimson. Doppio was disguised as a passing kid playing soccer at the time. Abbacchio's last-ditch effort allows Bucciarati's Gang to start figuring out the identity of The Boss. *Cioccolata gets every bone in his body shattered by a punch barrage from Giorno and is thrown into a trash compactor. *Secco trips into a combustible trash truck and dies instantly. *Narancia was the second to die in Bucciarati's Gang. His death was especially tragic as he wished to go back to school after their fight with The Boss. After Chariot Requiem switches Narancia's body with Giorno's, Diavolo brutally murders Narancia by putting him within metal bars. *Vinegar Doppio's soul swaps with Bucciarati's due to Chariot Requiem. He is shot in Bucciarati's body by Mista (who is in Trish's body), who claimed the shots would not be fatal. However, Doppio bleeds out on the pavement while waiting for a 'call' from Diavolo. *Bruno Bucciarati ends with a bizarre fate. According to Rolling Stones, Bucciarati would die peacefully a little after the beginning of the story. However, he was able to avoid this fate with the help of Mista by destroying Rolling Stones, even though this cost not only his own life in the future, but Leone Abbacchio's and Narancia Ghirga's lives as well. He died after his initial fight with Diavolo while protecting Trish, but Giorno managed to bring his soul back with Gold Experience. However, Bucciarati was revived in a zombie-like state, unable to feel anything, including pain as shown when he doesn't notice a bone sticking out of his hand. In the final battle against Diavolo, Bucciarati is able to stop Diavolo from piercing himself with the arrow, by stopping Chariot Requiem's ability and returning everyone's souls into their original bodies. After that, his soul ascends to heaven as he says farewell to Giorno. *Jean Pierre Polnareff was killed by Diavolo but was able to use the Bow and Arrow on his Stand, leaving Chariot Requiem without a user. His death combined with Chariot Requiem's ability, gave him a second chance at life when his spirit was put into Coco Jumbo's body. While his human body had died, his soul remains stuck inside the turtle's. Thus, he is still considered alive with the Stand Mr.President. *Coco Jumbo swapped souls with Polnareff due to Chariot Requiem's ability. However, Polnareff's body already died after the souls were switched. *Diavolo is considered to be the victim of the worst death in the entire series, having to experience death for eternity due to the ability of Gold Experience Requiem. He is trapped in an infinite series of near death situations where he dies and then comes back to life, only to die again. Part 6 *Johngalli A is shot in the head by Whitesnake, who frames it to be a suicide. *Sports Maxx is killed by Ermes Costello. He then becomes a zombie due to Limp Bizkit's power, and he is killed again by Ermes. *Guccio has Diver Down planted into him by Narciso Anasui, which bursts out of his chest and destroys his ribcage. He bleeds out and dies. His corpse is later found by Enrico Pucci who celebrates the birth of The Green Baby by inserting a symphony CD into Guccio's head, causing him to play music much like a human stereo. *D an G is decapitated by Foo Fighters. *Foo Fighters was severely injured by Pucci. While dehydrated and near death, F.F decides to heal Anasui. Foo Fighters chooses to die instead of being given a second chance to live when Jolyne Cujoh gives her the choice. Her reason was that if she were revived, the revived F.F. would be another F.F rather than the one who helped Jolyne. *The Green Baby fuses with Pucci. *Ungalo loses the will to live and dies, after realizing that his Stand Bohemian Rhapsody was defeated. *Donatello Versus dies when Jolyne attacks 'Pucci' with her Stand while Whitesnake activated its illusory powers. However, Anasui makes her realize that she killed Versus instead of Pucci. *Weather Report seeks out Enrico Pucci to settle their shared past, upon regaining his memories. While Weather had the advantage during the fight and was about to finish Pucci off, Jolyne suddenly crashed nearby while driving. The distraction allowed Pucci to gain the upper hand and kill Weather by using his Whitesnake. Jolyne finds Weather's corpse and his separated Stand disc shortly after. *Narciso Anasui is the first victim to fall from Enrico Pucci's Made in Heaven. Despite Jotaro stopping time, he was too late to save Anasui from being impaled through the chest by Jolyne's Stone Free, as it was controlled by Made in Heaven during the accelerated time. *Ermes Costello is the second victim, dying from blood loss after her arm is chopped off by Made in Heaven. *Jotaro Kujo had the chance to kill Pucci once and for all, but Pucci had thrown knives down before Jotaro stopped time, just like DIO used to do in the past. After he saves his daughter from being stabbed, his face is sliced in half by Made in Heaven. *Jolyne Cujoh fires a surprise punch barrage at Pucci from under water, and then uses Stone Free to tie Emporio Alniño onto a dolphin, allowing him to escape. She sacrifices herself in order to save him, and strikes Pucci with a final punch barrage. However, both of Stone Free's arms are chopped off by Made in Heaven, and she is laid to rest in the ocean along with her father and friends. *Enrico Pucci was persistent that Emporio should accept his fate. As Pucci is about to kill Emporio, his arm pushes Weather Report's Stand disc into Emporio's head. Emporio quickly attacks him with a punch barrage, leading Pucci to accelerate time. However, this led to his own downfall. Pucci's body goes numb from inhaling an overdose of 100% pure oxygen from Weather Report, due to the acceleration of time. As he is about to die, he hypocritically begs Emporio not to kill him. Ultimately, Pucci is killed by Weather Report's Stand, which crushes his head into the ground with a barrage of fists. Due to Pucci's death, the universe was rebooted to be nearly identical to what it was before with some changes, where Emporio meets alternate counterparts of Jolyne, Anasui, Ermes, and Weather Report. Part 7 *Benjamin Boom Boom is caught by surprise and killed by Johnny Joestar's new power, which cuts Benjamin's leg off and slices his body in half. *Dr. Ferdinand is defeated by Gyro Zeppeli, causing Scary Monster's powers to neutralize and the dinosaurs revert back into the animals they originally were. Mountain lions pounce on Dr. Ferdinand and devour him. *Ringo Roadagain is killed when Gyro uses a Steel Ball to launch a shard of wood that pierces Ringo right below his left side of the shoulder. He finishes him off by throwing another steel ball at Ringo in point-blank range. Before his death, Ringo utters, "Welcome...to the True Man's World." *Mountain Tim attempts to incapacitate Blackmore when he is confronted by him, as an effort to save Lucy Steel from her pursuers. However due to Blackmore's advantage in the rain, he is defeated and subsequently shot in the head. *Blackmore is weakened by Lucy who shot him several times. Despite being half-dead, he chases the protagonists and nearly kills them. However, Gyro throws a steel ball which causes Blackmore's rain drops to evaporate due to friction from the Spin. He is killed when the steel ball crushes through his head. *Soundman nearly kills both Johnny and Gyro by the Mississippi river. However, Johnny uses his newfound Golden Rectangle technique to throw a makeshift steel ball through Soundman's neck, which kills him. *The Eleven Men are defeated at the hands of other gamblers when Gyro pays them with several million dollars. However, one of the men survives and trades Johnny a wine bottle for the ears and the right arm of the Saint's Corpse, which he then delivers to Funny Valentine. Johnny made the trade so he could save Gyro from the curse of Sugar Mountain's Spring. *Scarlet Valentine was killed when Lucy uses Hot Pants' stand Cream Starter to place her scent on Scarlet. Thinking that Scarlet is Lucy, the Stand Tubular Bells redirect their attack towards her, stabbing her with its needles. *Mike O. accidentally commits suicide by continuing to blow air into Tubular Bells, despite Hot Pants warning him to stop. Hot Pants scattered parts of her left arm into his lungs and his throat with her meat spray, which caused his lungs to inflate and explode once he continued blowing up the balloon animals. *Magent Magent was trapped by a wire set by Wekapipo in the bottom of a river. He can't drown thanks to his Stand, 20th Century Boy, but he can't escape either. Paralyzed and waiting for Diego's help he waited for a long time and eventually stopped thinking, similar to Kars' fate. *Axl RO is first killed when Johnny shoots him in the neck. However, he resurrects due to Johnny's guilt and the abilities of his stand Civil War, as he claims he is now purified from his sins. Johnny then shoots himself with the Golden Rotation, which causes his Stand to evolve into Tusk Act 3. As Axl RO is about to attack Johnny with an axe, Funny Valentine saves Johnny by shooting Axl RO through the neck, which kills him again. *Johnny Joestar allows himself to be killed by a knife through the throat during the fight with Axl RO for a very short period. He then resurrects due to Axl RO's guilt of committing a sin before Axl RO is assassinated by Funny Valentine. *Wekapipo meets his end after being tricked by Diego into coming in contact with himself from another universe. Both bodies of Wekapipo merge and are split into thousands of cubes due to Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap's ability. *Diego Brando died a tragic death during his fight with Funny Valentine. Despite thinking he killed Valentine and coming very close to doing so, Diego gets run over by a train and sliced in half. *Hot Pants died an unexpected death after being the first to experience Lucy's Stand. With her Stand in effect, a poisonous spider was placed underneath her skin killing her almost instantly. *Gyro Zeppeli dies from his own wounds in a final battle between him and Funny Valentine, but not before teaching Johnny the final lesson of the Spin. Thus, the Zeppeli's fate persists in Steel Ball Run. *Funny Valentine realizes there was no way to stop the infinite rotation caused by Johnny's Tusk Act 4, so he tries to persuade Johnny to reverse the rotation. He explains his reasons for his actions and although Johnny is gradually starting to believe him, he wanted Valentine to prove that he was being 101% trustworthy. Johnny tosses Valentine's empty pistol to his side and challenged him to pick it up, harboring a suspicion that Valentine had brought a pistol back with him from an alternative dimension to attack him with. Johnny's theory was then proven correct as Valentine hesitates, knowing that if he picked up the pistol it would merge with the one from the alternate dimension and reveal his intention to betray Johnny. Johnny then shoots and kills the president during the final showdown. *Diego Brando from Another Universe is obliterated by Lucy Steel, who exposes him to the head of the first Diego, causing the two heads to merge and explode one another. Funny Valentine was already dead at the time, but the condition of two beings from alternate universes not being able to be in the same location still applied. Part 8 *Johnny Joestar used the Corpse Parts after the events of Part 7 to heal his wife from a fatal illness, only for his son to catch the disease. After transferring the illness to himself with the use of Tusk Act 4, he falls to the ground and is mysteriously killed when a boulder crushes his head. *Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) was found dead near the Wall Eyes where Josuke (JoJolion) was found. *Yotsuyu Yagiyama is pushed into the sea by soap bubbles from Josuke's Soft & Wet in an attempt to force information out of him. Norisuke wraps Yotsuyu's body with nets salvaged from the shoreline using King Nothing, to prevent him from surfacing. Josuke then takes the air out from Yotsuyu's lungs to force Yotsuyu to answer his questions. However, the unexpected happens when Yotsuyu's rock human physiology causes his body to break down when he no longer is capable of skin respiration. Thus, Josuke unintentionally kills him. *Aisho Dainenjiyama is tricked by Tsurugi Higashikata's Stand Paper Moon King into thinking a bus was Jobin Higashikata. He is hit by the bus, turns into rock, and explodes to pieces. *The A. Phex Brothers are both killed by Josuke who sprays them with gas and then causes an explosion by releasing Schott Key No.2's poisonous gas. *Tamaki Damo is killed by Josuke using Soft & Wet to shatter his head after Damo's skull and body was punctured in multiple areas by Hato Higashikata's Stand. Category:Lists Category:Deceased Characters